


1,000 Celebrations

by Chika_Ann



Series: Love and War [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Breath of the Wild Sequel Trailer, F/M, Legend of Zelda References, Pre-Breath of the Wild, Sand-seal racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 13:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chika_Ann/pseuds/Chika_Ann
Summary: Hey guys! This chapter isn’t apart of the Legends Are Made fanfic, it’s just my little way of saying thanks! I never thought I would reach 1,000+ views on a story, but you all helped me get there! Thank you!! I hope you stick with me through the rest of the story!





	1,000 Celebrations

Ganondorf laced his fingers and stretched his arms out, effectively cracking his knuckles and popping his shoulders. He smirked down at the petite girl next to him, seeing the determination in Mora’s green eyes as she studied the course ahead of them. All week Gan had been saying he could beat her in a race, now the whole town was in on bets of who would win. Ganondorf? Or Mora? Some of the women voted for Ganondorf, mostly because he was the male Gerudo and believed nothing could beat him, and that his sand-seal was the fastest out there. Others voted for Mora, she was smaller than their prince, allowing her seal quick movement through the sand.

Imo stood between them at the top of the hill, a red silk flag in her hand. “Now, you know the rules! No hitting each other out there! Teaka has a special treat for the winner.” She raised the flag, watching her two favorites tense and ready themselves. “Let the fun…” she smiled as she threw the flag down. “Begin!”

The two took off, their seals barking as they raced through the sands. Mora took the lead first, her seal easily pulling her behind it. They swept up into ancient bones, Mora reached out, her fingers lightly hitting each bone she passed, a wicked grin on her lips as she glanced back. Ganondorf was falling behind her as they went.

Ganondorf stayed on the low end of the dune that swept through the old bones, his eyes narrowed on Mora. She was getting confident; he hadn’t even asked his seal to ride hard yet. But as the two raced out of the bones of whatever monster this had been, Gan let out a loud whistle and his seal dove hard into the sand, easily catching up to and passing Mora. “I’ll be waiting for my victory kiss at the end!”

Mora’s face was red as she watched Gan pass by her with ease. “Dammit, Gan!” She looked back ahead, seeing rocks up ahead. She could bob and weave through those easier than he could. His seal, like himself, was a big beast; it would _have_ to slow down in order to make it through the rocks safely. She smirked as she began to gain on Ganondorf once more.

Gan shifted his hips, dodging around a rock that stuck out of the sand easily while his seal avoided the ones just ahead. There was a slope down coming up, he’d have to take full advantage of it so he and his seal could quickly climb the hill to the finish line. He growled when he didn’t shift his hips right and nearly ran into a boulder. He reached out, pushing himself away before the shield he rode hit it.

Mora zipped by Ganondorf, a laugh on her lips as she wiggled easily between rocks and down the slope, she could hear Gan cursing behind her before he let out another loud whistle and his sand seal dove down into the sand.

The two were neck and neck as they sped down the hill, their eyes locked on the red flags at the top of the next hill that signaled their finish line. It didn’t matter whose seal crossed first, it was up to their shield to cross first.

Ubo and Talo watched the finish line from where they lay, waiting to see whose shield crossed the line first. The seals ripped through the sand, neck and neck. And then the shields crossed. Talo jumped up, her eyes wide as she looked across to Ubo, hoping the older guard got a better view. Ubo lay still on the warm sand, her eyes narrowed. She slowly stood; her arms crossed under her chest as she turned to Eabim who stood in front of the two racers.

Eabim watched the guard, smiling as she reached out, grabbing Mora and Gan’s wrists. She waited for a moment, loving how much suspense was in the air. She lifted both arms, grinning at the two. “It was a tie!”

“A tie?” Gan’s jaw dropped as he stared in awe. “You can’t be serious! I totally pulled ahead at the last second!”

“I have been the official finish line watcher since I was a wee lass, Gan. Do you doubt me?” Ubo frowned at her prince, glaring at him.

“Wh-What? No! Not at all!”

Mora laughed at how shocked Gan was by the turn of events. “I had a feeling we would tie. If the coarse had been a little longer, Gan would have had me for sure. His seal has more muscle than mine to get up that hill. If you hadn’t almost hit that rock back there, I’m sure you would have won.”

Gan crossed his arms and smirked at Mora before turning to Teaka who stood nearby. “So, what’s our prize?”

“Only your favorite pastry.” The woman smiled as the two went wide eyed with glee. “Come to my shop later and I’ll have sweet rolls for you, hm?”

“I don’t mean to be a spoil sport…” Another woman chimed in from somewhere in the large crowd. “But… we placed bets…”

Eabim shook her head, laughing. “We can have a celebration of fun and victory.”

The sun had set not long ago as Gan and Mora walked into Teaka’s bakery, the smell of sweet rolls making both of them salivate. Mora ran in first, grinning back at Gan as he walked in a little slower, heavy drink still fogging his mind from the celebrations. “It’s amazing how quickly everyone can get the square ready for a celebration.”

“One might think that all we Gerudo like to do is drink and party.” Teaka chuckled from behind her bar, sipping from her dark glass.

Mora raised a brow at Teaka but shook her head and said nothing. She plopped down at the bar, licking her lips as the baker pulled out two sweet rolls. She didn’t make them as often as she used to, but when the two wanted one, she did her best to make a few for them. “Thank you, Teaka!”

Ganondorf plopped down next to Mora, carefully picking the sweet roll up with his hand and taking a large bite from it. “This stuff is amazing. Why did you stop making them again?”

“They just didn’t sell very well; they go best with milk. But out here in the desert it’s hard to get my hands on milk.” Teaka shrugged and came around to their side, sitting next to Mora. “And when I do get my hands on milk it only lasts for a day at most. Gets expensive out this far.”

“Can we not get cows out here?” Gan frowned at Teaka, wondering to himself about how they hadn’t ever tried to get cows out to the desert.

Teaka let out a scoff and rolled her eyes at the prince. “We are missing one thing for cows to eat out here, prince. And that, is grass.” She couldn’t help her laughter when the prince made an ‘oh, right’ kind of look. “Your mother did try when she first became queen. We had a small plot of grass for cattle, but it died quickly, and we were forced to send the cattle away so they wouldn’t die of exposure or starvation.”

Mora hugged Gan’s arm as he walked her back to her house for the night. “I had fun today, Gan.”

“We should race more often.” He teased, flexing his arm that she clung to.

“We should extend the coarse before we race again, it would be more fun, I think.” Mora squeezed his flexed arm, laughing softly to herself. “Do you want to watch the stars with me for a little while?”

“Do you even have to ask?” Gan led her around the back of her home and the two climbed the ladder all the way to the top. Gan watched as Mora got the pillows up there situated before he stretched out on the blankets and looked up, smiling at all the glittering stars above him. “You know, one of the books I read said that legends are spoken of like the stars in the sky.”

“Do you hope to be a legendary King, Gan?” Mora stretched out next to him, her hand carefully touching his side.

“I don’t hope to be. I will be. I’ll live on forever, just like the stars.”


End file.
